High Schol Troubles and Demons
by Kai's the Best
Summary: InuyashaBeyblade crossover


Disclaimer - Don't own any of the characters used except my friends and myself obviously The school used is based on a real english high school but I've put that it's also a 6th form college which it aint. The teachers are also based on some actually teachers that work there.

Rating - M

Crossover - InuYasha/Beyblade

Authors Note - Demons and supernatural beings are involved but you'll have to read to find out.

Characters and Pairings

Rachel - 16 Kai - 17

Ellie - 17 Hiro - 18

Laura - 15 nearly 16 Tala - 17

InuYasha - 16 Vanessa - 16

Sesshomaru - 19 Tyson - 16

Kouga - 16 Brooklyn - 16

Sango - 16 Miroku - 16

Max - 16 Ray - 17

Kenny - 15 Hilary - 16

Kagome - 16 Naraku - 17

High school Troubles and Demons

Chapter one

New Friends

Rachel brushed her auburn hair while huming to 'Point of no Return' from the movie version of Phantom of the Opera. She had never seen the stage version but she knew about it and firmly believed that Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossmum played the part of Phantom and Christine much better that Sarah Brightman and Micheal Crawford did. Rachel went over to the mirror and gazed at her reflection. Rachel was wearing a navy blue short skirt, a white shirt that was left unfastened by at least the first three holes. A red and blue tie hung loosely around her neck. Rachel had her marron jumper tied around her waist and on her feet she work black sandals. Satisfied with her appearance she left her room and walked downstairs. She snifted the air and smiled happily. She knew Hiro must be the one cooking, otherwise if Tyson was cooking the kitchen would already be up in flames. Rachel entered the kitchen and sure enough Hiro was already serving breakfast out. Normally, breakfast consisted of fried eggs, two pork sausages and baked beans. Rachel sat down oppisite Tyson and smirked at her older brother by five minutes.

"Morning bro" Rachel said her eyes full of mischief. Tyson looked suspisously at Rachel, woundering what she was up to.

"Morning sis" he replied wearily. Hiro glanced at his younger brother and sister. He knew that what they could get up to and he didn't want to break up another brother and sister fight that he usually had to. He placed their breakfast's in front of them and sat next to his sister. Just then Gramps entered the room.

"Morning you guys and young lady" Gramps welcomed giving them all his usual warm smile. Hiro got up from his chair and brought Gramps his breakfast and together they began to eat.

"Hiro this is good" Tyson spoke fondly. Hiro chuckled.

"Tyson its only a fried breakfast. Anyone can cook a fried breakfast" Hiro told his younger brother still amused.

"Well Tyson is an exception. He'd burn the place down even by doing a breakfast like this" Rachel added smirking at Tyson. Tyson simply glared at Rachel.

"At least I'm not a bird" retorted Tyson. Rachel raised her hand and soon a fire ball appeared. Tyson looked at the fire ball and then at Rachel and gulped. Hiro sighed, knowing that he would have to stop yet another fight.

"Rachel that's enough. We don't use our powers around humans." the fire ball disappeared and Rachel lowered her hand but continued to glare at her brother.

"I'm sorry Hiro" Rachel whispered. Hiro smiled at his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"That's okay. We know you have a short temper" said Hiro. With that, Rachel helped Hiro clear the things away beforethe three of them went to school. The school they went to was called Standish Community High School and most of the students were human. However there were certain people who were either demons, hanyous and miko's who attened the school. There was also a monk and demon exterminator there. The school itself was quite large and currently there was a new building being built.

As soon as Rachel entered the school gates she waved at her close friends Kagome, Sango, Laura and Vanessa who were already standing around and generally talking. Rachel rushed over and gave her friends each a hug. The five girls had been friends since pre - school and had always been close. They spent most of their free time hanging out. Just then Rachel spun around and founf her face to face with Tala Ivanov, one of the cutest guys at school. There was a rumor going round that Tala was in love with her, but Rachel didn't feel the same way. Tala was just to much of a friend to her and she didn't, couldn't lose him as a friend.

"Hey Tala" she said warmly wrapping her arms around is slight muscular body. Senseing Laura heated glare, Rachel pulled away. She knew that Laura had a huge crush on Tala and she hoped that Tala would see Laura's love for him and ask her out.

"Hey have you seen the others yet?" Sango asked randomly looking around for a certain monk. Rachel and Laura giggled whereas Vanessa just grinned. It was common knowledge that Sango was in love with Miroku, although the demon slayer repeatedly denied the fact, it was plainly obvious.

"Afraid not Sango dear. They may be in form" Hiro repsonded just before the bell rang. There were groans as they walked slowly towards form. Unfortunatly, they were not all in the same form. Rachel, Sango, Vanessa, Laura and Tyson were in 11N, Hiro, Tala, Max, Ray, Hilary were in 11L and Kagome, Naraku, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga and Brooklyn were in 11U.

In 11N

Rachel and her friends and of course Tyson sat at their regular table and waited for their form teach Mr Boyle to come to form. Laura often remarked that My Boyle was gay, but when asked this question, My Boyle denied it. Just then Mr Boyle entered the room with his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning" he said cheerfully. There were various responses and soon the room was silent.

"Well class today we have two new students and I hope that you welcome them both." Mr Boyle said before opening the door. Rachel watched as a girl and a boy entered the room. Both of them looked around the same age but there was something different about them. The girl had oilve skin, almost black eyes and dark blone hair with natural golden highlights. Rachel then turned her attention to the boy. The boy was tall and musclar, not too musclar, but just right. He had two toned hair and the most beautiful crimson eyes. His eyes seemed to be able to see right through you. Rachel could sense great power radiating from the pair of them.

"Why don't you introduce yourselfs" suggested Mr Boyle. It was the girl who spoke.

"Hi everyone my name's Ellie and this is my brother Kai. We just moved here a couple of days ago from Japan" Elie anounced smiling before resting her eyes at the back table where Rachel and her friends were sitting. There's something strange about that group, they don't seem like the others in the room Ellie thought.

"Well then Ellie, Kai why not sit By Rachel and her friends" My Boyle suggested. Ellie nodded while Kai grumpled a "whatever" before walking to the spare seat beside Rachel. Rachel blushed. What's wrong with me? I've just met the guy and already I'm falling in love with him Rachel thought. Ellie sat down in between Laura and Vanessa and smiled warmly at them.

"Hi For some reason I think we're going to get on just fine"

Authors note - That's all for now. Please read and review.


End file.
